iCarly Seddie Story iOMG Alternate Ending
by District12Survivor
Summary: I didn't like the ending to iOMG so I came up with a new ending! Most of the dialogue is the same but the ending is different. It's written from Sam's point of view and begins when Sam is sitting outside. Please review for more Seddie stories! THANKS!


A leaf skittered across the pathway separating the two buildings as I sat on the steps, leaning against the school. Emotions were whirling through my head, tugging at me and threatening to burst out of me. I was in love with Freddie, but he didn't know that, couldn't know that. He and Carly thought I was in love with our new intern, Brad. But Freddie would never want to like me, after I had bullied him for so many years already. I sighed and set my water bottle down next to me, feeling so hopeless and full of despair. Just then, the door opened and he poked his head out. I knew I couldn't let my feelings show.

"Yo, yo," he said. I tried to block out the rush of emotion I felt every time I looked into his face. "Carly sent you to find me?" I asked, in a neutral tone.

"Nope."

"Oh. So you didn't know we had a little argument." I retorted, glancing down at my hands.

"She told me about your "little" argument," he answered, leaning against the brick wall of the school and placing his hands in his pockets. "I just said she didn't tell me to come find you." Then what did you come to me for? I wondered. I had no idea. I just wanted him to leave so I could be alone with my feelings.

"Good." I said shortly, hoping he would take the hint. He did the opposite of that.

"Carly's right." I groaned loudly. I wasn't in love with Brad! I had told them over and over again. But the frustrating thing was that I couldn't tell him who I was in love with either.

"Groan all you want," he told me. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that." He let out a short sigh.

"Lately, every time I tell you that Brad and I are doing something together, you want to come hang with us."

"And that means I'm in love with him?" How many times did I have to say it?

"Well you hate me!" he retorted. That stopped me short. Did he really think I hated him? I wanted so badly to relive my life, and to have not been so mean to Freddie for such little things. But I couldn't help it. I had been doing it for so long that it felt wrong to not bully him. But now I was in love with him! How could I tell him that? He would never like me back because of everything I had done to him! I lowered my head.

"I never said I hate you," I mumbled, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah you have!" Freddie countered. "Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says 'Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam.'" Even though he sounded angry, I was thrilled that he had actually kept my card and memorized it. Then I reminded myself that I couldn't let him know I loved him.

"Just leave!" I pleaded, pointed toward the door.

"Fine. I'll leave."

"Bye!" I set my water bottle down firmly.

"But before I go," he added. I felt that if he was with me any longer, my feelings would pour out against my will.

"That's it!" I got up and walked over directly in front of him. "Get out of here or I'll do a double fist-dance on your face!" Actually, inside, I was dying to stay with him for as long as I could. He stood his ground and actually stepped closer.

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want," he answered, obviously preparing himself for a beating from me. I realized that was one of the things I liked most about Freddie. But I don't want to hurt you! I was screaming in my head. I love you!

"But Carly's still right." I didn't answer. "Look, I know, it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you don't know whether the person you like is going to like you back." It was so ironic, I thought! He was telling me about letting the person I liked know how I felt, and that was Freddie himself. "Everyone feels that way!" he continued. By now, my emotions were threatening to explode out of my heart. I had to do something, no matter what Freddie felt. "Make a move," I remembered Carly telling me only twenty minutes ago.

"But you never know what might happen if you..." I was hardly listening now. All I could see was his thoughtful, caring face, and before I could stop myself, I stepped forward, grasped his shoulders, and kissed him.

My heart nearly stopped as I felt his lips touch mine, and I held him there. I was thrilled that he did not back away, and I savored the moment for as long as it lasted. Then I let go and stepped back.

I don't know who was more shocked: him or me. I was shocked that I had had the guts to kiss him and that I had let him know my feelings. We locked eyes for several long moments. He stared at me, realization suddenly dawning upon him. Then all of a sudden, I felt embarassed. Embarassed that I had kissed him, embarrassed that I had let my emotions take over. I took a few quick steps back, then started the run away. I had to be alone for awhile.

"No, Sam! Don't go!" His footsteps pounded right behind mine and he grabbed my arm. I stopped, and looked at the ground, not facing him. What was he going to do now? Hit me? Then I felt his hand reach down and cup my chin, and slowly raise it. I looked into his eyes, and found with astonishment, only love and care in them. He slowly bent down and lifted my head towards him, and he kissed me, a long, sweet kiss. When he slowly dropped his hand, I stared up at him.

"You...you don't hate me?" I gasped, shocked.

"No, Sam," he repied. "I thought you hated me!" I choked. Why had I been so mean to him before?

"I don't hate you! At all! I just didn't know... didn't know... how to- how to tell..." I trailed off and began to cry. Now he was going to laugh at me.

Instead, he reached down and gently brushed away my tears, and guided me over to the steps and sat down next to me.

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" I looked up. "It's been awful, being in love with you and not being able to tell anyone..." I stopped as he gently touched his finger to my lips.

"I know what you mean."

I looked up at him, and he smiled, a warm, gentle smile that made my heart melt away.

"Freddie?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Uh... I..."

He locked eyes with me and smiled. "I love you too, Sam." I was flooded with relief and astonishment as I realized he had just confessed that he loved me. Then he leaned forward, embraced me, and kissed me again, as the distant toll of a clock tower sounded midnight.


End file.
